


Just clothes

by TheAverageOne11



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Kissing, Lacrosse, Living Together, M/M, Scents, Secret Crush, Thiam Week, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Five times Liam and Theo got caught wearing each other's clothes and the one time they didn't need to get caught.Made for the Thiam Week Day 6 Prompt - Clothes Sharing





	Just clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suffers from a little OoC and a little rushing. But the one for Day 7 is better I promise. These things always sound better in my head. 
> 
> I took inspiration from this drawing(Liam is wearing the ''Raeken'' jersey and Theo is wearing the ''Dunbar'' one):  
> https://erandraws.tumblr.com/post/165120198206/goals-in-life-wearing-your-boyfriends-clothes  
> HUGE Credit and Kudos to the artist!

**The First time they got caught sharing clothes** was when Scott, Liam, Theo and Mason gathered in the animal clinic to discuss the phone call. It was rather innocent the first time. Theo's clothes were being washed and he had to use Liam's. Scott subtly glanced at Theo every now and then, not being able to ignore Liam's scent on him. He had known him and Theo were spending a lot of time together but he never realized they were like that. So he sent Mason and Theo to find Aaron, not being able to ignore the curiosity with his beta and Theo's relationship. He locked eyes with Liam, who simply looked at him awkwardly.

''What?'' He asked, thinking he did something wrong.

''Why did Theo smell like you?'' Scott bluntly asked. Liam looked dumbfounded, a small blush appearing on his face.

''What do you mean?''

''His scent, it was mixed with yours. Why?'' Scott repeated. Not looking or sounding too strict, just curious.

''Oh well, um. His clothes are being washed and he needed something to wear'' Liam saw a smile form on Scott's face as he answered.

''He's living with you now?''

''Wha?! No! I mean, I don't know... I just didn't want him to get attacked by hunters in the middle of the night. His truck isn't really a safe place to sleep.'' Scott nodded

''Well okay, I think that's nice of you Liam. I actually thought he smelled like you because you two had s-''

''Please don't finish that sentence. _They're just clothes_.'' Liam interrupted, his heart skipping a beat. Scott just nodded again, smirking and going down to fetch something.

 

 **The Second Time** was at Liam's house. The war had ended and everything felt peaceful. Yet Liam never really kicked Theo out of his house. So he stayed. The story Liam came up with about Theo's parents dying and him needing a place to stay seemed to have worked, because Liam's parents didn't seem to mind him staying either. In fact they were unnaturally kind to him, most likely because of the fake tragedy.

As Theo walked downstairs to grab something to eat from the kitchen, Liam's mother looked at him strangely from the living room. She just starred for a good awhile, to the point where Theo almost asked if something was wrong

''Is that my son's sweater?'' Mrs Dunbar asked, not seeming angry. She knew Theo had his own clothes, especially since she was the one who washed them. So she didn't understand why Theo needed Liam's clothes.

''Oh, ugh. yeah it is. It was starting to get cold and this is the first thing I found. _They're just clothes_.'' Theo replied. Mrs Dunbar nodded. That was actually a good excuse. She knows she had to put Theo's clothes in the same closet as Liam's. But still.

''You know, if there's something... else... going on between you two, that's fine. All I care about is my son being happy. You as well.'' Mrs Dunbar has had her suspicions since Theo first moved in. Especially when Liam was so annoyed and even nervous at the thought of sleeping with Theo. But she couldn't let Theo sleep on the couch and doing that to her son would be stupid. And they didn't have enough space for another bed.

''Um, No ma'am. We're just... friends.'' Theo hesitated a bit before saying the last word. Were they even friends? What were they? Mrs Dunbar just nodded, smiling and added a soft ''Okay''. If it wasn't for his werewolf senses he might not have even heard it. He ignored it and proceeded to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

 

 **The Third Time** was with Mason while they were at school. They were heading towards History class when Theo walked past them, heading for Biology class. Theo had been repeating senior year, since he never actually finished it. He winked at Liam as he passed and Liam immediately blushed and tried to steady his heartbeat. Theo probably did that as some kind of friendly gesture. But regardless it was more charming than it was probably supposed to be. Mason didn't know which he was more surprised about, the clothes, the interaction or Liam's reaction. He looked at Liam as if he'd seen a ghost, it actually freaked Liam out.

''What's wrong?'' Liam waited until Theo was out of hearing range before asking, he knew Mason was about to ask about the interaction they just had, even though he asked.

''Theo winked at you, and you... you actually blushed.'' Mason grinned, he actually looked like he enjoyed that.

''What?! No I didn't!'' Liam yelled a little too loudly and a few people around them gave them weird looks.

''Liam... Don't tell me you have a crush on Theo Raeken of all people.''

''I don't! It just caught me off guard.''

''Then why are you wearing his hoodie. Don't think I haven't noticed Li. I've seen Theo wear that a few times.'' Liam's face flushed. Mason knew it.

''No. they're just clo-''

''Liam. You can't hide a gay crush from a gay guy. No matter how hard you try.'' Mason laughed.

''I hate you... Fine! I may have a small crush on... Theo.'' Liam couldn't believe he just admitted that out loud. Or to himself even. It was still pretty difficult for him to come to terms with it as well. But Mason was his best friend, he knew he could trust him. Maybe it was about time he talked to someone about it. Besides, he knows Mason. Once he starts believing something you can't change that.

''Since when?'' Mason asked, an amused grin on his face.

''Since... I heard him singing in the shower and later saw him come out of the shower with only a towel around his waist.'' Liam admitted quietly. Seeming almost ashamed.

''He can sing? Scratch that, he actually tried singing? Never would have imagined Theo singing, not in a 1000 years''

''Yeah, he can. His voice was... actually captivating.'' Liam's cheeks turned red as he said the last word.

''Oh man, I need to hear that. But I probably won't...'' He joked. ''Soo... When do you plan on telling him?

''Telling him? Are you out of your mind? I don't wanna get laughed at thank you very much. He'll just laugh and say something sarcastic and and walk away.''

''Dude! He was literally wearing your jeans just now! Trust me I know! I bought them for you on your birthday.'' Mason argued.

'' _They're just clothes Mason_. Besides, we both put our clothes in the same closet.''

''Is that seriously why you're wearing HIS hoodie?'' Mason asked, smiling.

''N-No...  His scent it... Keeps me calm.'' Liam confessed and Mason actually giggled. Liam thought back to the night when he first gave Theo some of his clothes to wear after his mother started washing Theo's. The way Theo's scent changed so quickly. The way he smelt like Liam. Scott was right, it really smelt like they had sex and it made Liam's inner wolf howl. ''The First time I smelt myself on him I actually wanted to jump on him and-''

''Woah Woah Woah! I really don't need THAT many details.'' Mason joked and Liam just laughed. As they entered the History class room and went towards their seats, Liam heard Mason whisper to him ''Tell him...'' before he went to sit down.

 

 **The fourth time** was at Liam's house. Him, Theo, Mason and Corey were playing Mario Kart. It was actually quite fun, even though Theo ended up winning almost every time. Who knew he had such a thing for video games. Liam was actually impressed, even though Theo was mocking them and calling them losers, it felt more friendly. Like a light-hearted joke. This was an entirely new side of Theo. When the race finished, he got up and started looking around the room.

''Hey Liam have you seen my socks? They were just washed and I put them right there'' Theo said, pointing towards his slippers near the bed. 

''Oh, I think I might be wearing them right now. Sorry I thought they were mine.'' Mason gave Liam an unimpressed look. _He still hadn't told him._ But Liam ignored him. Theo just sighed and got another pair of socks to wear. Corey looked between them, mouth agape. Not just from the conversation but the fact that he just realized Theo was wearing Liam's white sweater.

''You guys share shirts and socks? Just like that?'' Liam felt his cheeks getting warmer, he was probably blushing again. He couldn't see Theo's face and his heartbeat seemed calm, so Liam couldn't read his reaction at all.

''Yeah? And? _They're just clothes.''_ Theo replied, a little too quirky for it to taken seriously however. Liam simply agreed with him and picked up the controller again. He heard Mason facepalm next to him, doubtfully looking at him. 

 

 **The fifth time** was during a party at Scott's house. It wasn't really a party, more like a celebration or a get together. Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia came back from collage for a few days so they can catch up. When they got caught that time, Theo had been wearing his own clothes. But Liam hadn't. He wore a plain black t-shirt and Theo's leather jacket on top of it. It looked very good on him. But the scent was still there. It smelt like Theo and Liam didn't know how he failed to remember that his pack could smell Theo on him because of the jacket. Theo was just wearing a plain black jacket and a white t-shirt. Nothing too special. When they got inside, the first to shot up a glare at Liam first and then Theo was Malia. She was clearly displeased with what she smelled but she ignored it and greeted them anyway. Probably coming to the same conclusion Scott did, which was disturbing. They all greeted and hugged each other. It was a surprisingly emotional reunion. And it wasn't that bad. Corey, Mason, Lydia, Stiles and Melissa made no comments about them whatsoever. They couldn't smell that well and they certainty didn't recognize the jacket as Theo's. Although Stiles did threaten that if Theo tried anything again he would have the entire FBI on his ass. To which Theo laughed mockingly. And then Scott shot a curious look between him and Theo, although Theo didn't seem to notice.

Scott gestured for Liam to go upstairs as he started walking on the steps. And Liam followed. They went to Scott's room and when they got there Scott was just looking his jacket for a few seconds. It was really creepy. Liam knew what it was about but he was hoping he could somehow avoid the inevitable conversation with Scott(again) about him and Theo sharing clothes.

''I-Is that Theo's jacket? Please tell me that's why you smell like him'' Scott blurted out.

''Yes, Scott. We've gone over this.'' Liam said lazily and far too quickly. Trying to ignore the second half of his question.

''Well, yeah. Except last time it was Theo wearing your clothes. And last time it was because all of Theo's clothes were being washed. Are all of your clothes conveniently being washed right now?'' Scott asked, smirking.

'' _They're just clothes,_ Scott. I found this leather jacket and it looked nice so I wanted to wear it. Why does it bother you so much?''

''Well it doesn't bother me. It's just a little unsettling for an alpha to smell someone else's scent on your beta, especially when that person used to be your enemy''  Scott replied softly.

''I didn't think about that, sorry Scott.''

''No, no! It's okay. I get it. You like him. I wish I could wear Malia's clothes all the time, her scent calms as well.'' Liam's cheeks flushed. He was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato but he shook his head.

''No! That's no-. I would never do that to yo-''

''Liam.'' Was all Scott said, seeing straight through all of Liam's lies before he even spoke them. Liam shifted awkwardly and looked at his alpha in the eyes. He was smiling. ''He makes you happy. that's all I care about. I will get used to the rest. Besides, I feel better knowing that he's around to help you. I'm not sure how much you, Mason and Corey could handle by yourselves if something were to happen.''

''Me and Theo aren't dating, Scott.'' Liam announced. Scott looked at him, mouth agape. It was one of his famous dumbfounded expressions that Liam always wanted to laugh at. ''But... you were right. His scent does calm me.''

''So what are you two? Friends? Anchors?...''

''I don't know.'' Liam replied weakly, looking down at his feet.

 

 **And the sixth time** they finally talked about it. It was in the boys locker room. Everyone else was already outside, getting ready for the big game against Devenford Prep. Everyone except a shirtless Liam that is. Theo rushed into the boys locker room, wondering where he had been. The game was about to start. Theo had joined the lacrosse team since school started. It really wasn't that difficult because their werewolf strength and senses make them so much better at the sport. He looked at Liam who was sitting on the bench, his naked torso showing.

''You want to tell me what's wrong? The game is about to start and that idiot coach is going crazy asking where you are.''

''I don't feel like playing. It's Devenford. And I just keep getting flashes of what happened with Brett and Lori and the fact that Monroe got away. I'm losing control.'' Theo saw Liam's claws extend. And even though Liam wasn't looking at him he could also tell his eyes and fangs were shifted too. He sighed and got closer, trying way too hard not to look at the shirtless beta.

''You need to calm down. If you play like this you'll end up getting someone killed.''

''I know. I just... can't find anything to focus on. I feel like any minute now I'm going to lose control. And I won't be able to focus on you or Corey or Mason to calm myself down like I usually do..'' Theo stares at him for a moment, he never knew Liam focused on him to calm down. He gave a knowing look, took his jersey off and threw it to Liam. Liam caught it and looked at him strangely.

''Then focus on my scent. I will be there Liam, so will Corey and Mason.'' Liam looked at the jersey a little unsure of what the meaning behind those words were.

''But they're just cl-''

''I don't let just anyone wear my clothes Liam. I think we both already know _they're not just clothes_. Not for us.'' Theo said, picking up Liam's jersey and putting it on. He winked at Liam ''Come on, captain. We have a game to win.''

Liam couldn't help but smile as he put the jersey on. ''Co-Captain.'' he corrected. And he did something unexpected, he gripped Theo's hand. At first Theo seemed surprised, but he didn't move his hand away or yell, just smiled at him and Liam did the same. Theo led him out on the field Liam was pleasantly greeted with coach blowing the whistle and yelling at Liam for being late and threatening to remove his captain status. For which Theo actually took the blame and told coach it wasn't Liam's fault. Afterwards everyone looked very curiously at their jerseys, especially Corey and Mason. But they ignored it. It wouldn't matter when they put their helmets on anyway.

The game had started out very bad for Beacon Hills. Devenford was really good at coordinating their attacks and countering some of Beacon Hills's strategies. But Theo, Liam, Nolan and Nathan managed to turn it around very quickly. And even Corey showed his improvements as a goalie. Very soon the game had been tied and Liam went on the offensive. Carefully avoiding everyone who came in his way and shooting the ball at the goal. He scored the point and in the very last moment and they won. The Beacon Hills team won. They could already hear coach yelling in amazement from behind them, as they took off their helmets and the team started hugging each other. Mason descended from the bleachers and kissed Corey, saying how proud he is of him. With good reason too. Corey may have saved the entire game. And then Liam looked around him, ignoring the sweaty smells from everyone on the team and trying to locate Theo. He used his sense of smell to get past all the sweaty smells of the entire team. It stunk. Then he smelt it, his own scent on a very sweaty Theo coming towards him. Liam read somewhere once that male sweat is actually attractive from further away, but he never believed it until now. Of course the smell ruins it a little for the beta, but the sight is enough to ignore the smell. Theo got closer and closer until he was right in front of him, dropping his helmet on the ground for some reason. The chimera looked at him in the eyes for a few moments.

''That was impressive. '' Liam smiled and lowered his gaze to Theo's lips. It felt right. It felt like it was about time. Yet he wasn't sure. He was scared. If he crossed that line there was no coming back. He knew that. Yet being able to smell himself on Theo like that awoke some sort of primal werewolf instinct to mate and before he could think about it further his muscles betrayed him and surged forward. He felt Theo's heart speed up for the first time in his life. Theo was shocked and at first didn't return the kiss, almost causing Liam to pull away. That is until Liam felt a pair of hands on his back and Theo gently lifting him on his toes. His cheeks blushed when he felt Theo move his lips against his. He wrapped his arms around Theo's neck and enjoyed the moment he'd been waiting for for so long. When he first freed the chimera from hell he certainty never expected this. But he didn't let that bother him, he couldn't even hear all of the cheering from the other members of the team or coach telling them to 'get a room'. For a few moments it was just them, getting lost in each other's lips and the their mixed scents. As they pulled apart, they slowly got back to reality. Only then remembering all the people still starring at them. Liam heard a familiar voice laughing and turned to it's direction.

''It's about freaking time.'' Mason exclaimed, giggling with Corey near the bleachers. Theo merged his eyebrows and looked at Liam questioningly, who just bit his lip and shot a glare at Mason.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.  
> I rushed this one a little too much and still didn't get it out on time. But generally I liked the idea (in my head...)


End file.
